Fall of Haask sub-campaign
Characters Character name: Silvo Rein Career: Doctor/Researcher Species: Arcanian Bio: Research Scientist rounded up by the Imperials Player: Taylor Character name: Razorin Mizoh Career: Freedom Fighter (Bounty Hunter) Species: Devaronian Bio: Guerrilla fighter who came to fight the Imperials on Haask Player: Rob Character name: Ragglefrok Career: Pilot Species: Corellian Player: Brad Character name: Kiba Career: Shadow Species: Bothan Bio: Player: Harley Character name: Tirim Career: Marauder/Bodyguard Species: Wookiee Bio: Player: Mike Character name: Shiv Career: Bounty Hunter Species: Gank Bio: Guerrilla fighter who came to fight the Imperials on Haask Player: Just T History Part 1 Background: The planet Haask has been invaded by the Empire. The people of Haask fought back, but the might of the Empire conquered the planet. Still resistance continues the fight against the Empire. Part of the Imperial occupation is the kidnapping of various scientists and scholars. They were collected up and forced to work for the Imperials. Some of them were brought to a hospital in Carora City. The planet resistance decides to send in some people into the hospital to bring out a doctor by the name of Silvo Rein. The two people were Ragglefrok and Kiba. They entered the hospital dressed by faking injuries to be treated. They were caught by some stormtroopers and a fire fight broke out. The two of them then got to the central command of the hospital and talked to a named NPC. Later on they meet up with the subject of their mission, Dr. Silvo Rein. The group goes to the basement level and to the morgue located there. Dr. Rein finds a dude with a brain swap (medically swapped). The body also has bite marks on the spine and there are mysterious holes as well. Hours later, another team is sent in to find out what happened to the first team. This team was composed of Razorin, Shiv, and Tirim. They were non-military supporters of the Haask cause. This group entered the hospital via a bombed out portion of the hospital. They still had to get by a lock to get into the facility. By going this route they brought all their guns with them. Meanwhile, Doctor Rein did research on the affliction. She finds no evidence of a creature and the victims appear to have electronic implants in their body. The second group meets up with the first. Razor asks some questions and determines that they just can’t leave the building. Razor also wants to abduct the high level imperial in the basement, ISB agent Colonel Varrin Rankin.' ' The group stops an admin droid, an EV model to get their assistance accessing records and such. At this time the Gank reported comm channel issues. Something is broadcasting and he can pick it up. He doesn’t know what the deal is with the signal. Also its found out that the people in the morgue with the affliction have marks down their spines, four sets of punctures, and one large puncture besides the spine by the neck. Records of various sorts were accessed. The group looked for records of head injuries in the hospital because its thought that the bodies in the morgue all suffered head trauma. Razor asks about the security arrangement in the morgue area. He finds out that the area is guarded by four stormtroopers, the front office has four stormtroopers, and there are four stormtroopers with Rankin. The group checks out the surveillance system. There is a brief discussion about taking out the power supply in the hospital, but before anything can be done, the power goes out. Emergency power then comes back on. The Gank reports a change in the frequency he’s hearing. The group begins to head out towards the morgue. They encounter a group of Commando Droids from 20 years ago. After a short battle, the group finds out that the droids were pulled out of storage recently (as recent as the power outage). It seems the accessing of computer systems triggered the power outage and activating the droids. ''' '''TINY CAKE Part 2 The group investigates the droids. Raggs grabs a few blasters. Other members of the group grabbed some blasters as well. The memory of the droids was partially destroyed in the battle. Some information such as when they were manufactured and such is available. Its determined that the droids factory programming was over written with the code to activate and to liquidate organics unless override signal was given. All the droids know is that they were activated and sent out to kill organics. Also the droids are networked and have remotely controlled. Unsure where the controlling computer is located. The morgue is one level up and the group is currently in archive and storage. At this point the group splits up. Doc, Razor and Raggs go to the morgue. Kiba and Tirim go out to find where the droids came from. The droid group goes and finds that the hallways are becoming less stable. The trail of the droids ends at a security door that connects to a utilities corridor. The droids came from somewhere in the utilities corridor. The other group goes up to sublevel 3. There are signs of a battle when they exit the stairs. It seems like the battle happened less than an hour ago. There are no bodies lying around, just the stains of a fight. The bodies appear to have been dragged off to a nearby room. Inside that room someone is crying. Doc goes in first. She is horrified to find a abattoir of a lab. Apparently someone or something is/was attempting to graft human and robot parts together. It seems like the effort was to create droids wearing human skin. Razor goes in next and pulls a despair and success. He’s horrified and can’t go back in. Tirim goes in, fails and pulls a despair. He’s very messed up. The room has five tables of various horrors. Seems like someone is putting skin over robots and making weird cyborgs. The person in the room is an imperial officer. They are crying and talking to something in their hands. Kiba picks up intense emotional stress of the Imperial officer who watched it all happen. Darkness will consume all that it touches. Ashes raining on lifeless worlds. The level seems empty except for the occasional droid moving about. There should be stormtroopers patrolling the area, but there are none. There are no guards at the morgue door The group enters the office of the morgue and no one is there. They begin to check the morgue rooms. The group then goes to the morgue labs. When they go there, they feel a weird vibration shaking the building. And it's not an earthquake. The group then went to the records desk. They find that the terminal is going through archaeology archives into prehistory and such. There’s some mentions of weird art as well. The group decides that there is no longer any reason to stay in the morgue, so they make their way out of the hospital. They head up to the ground level. They manage to get to one of the main atriums of the hospital. Exiting out of the service entrance they find that the atrium is filled with acrid smoke and there’s a battle going on in the atrium. The fight is between droids, stormtroopers, and other stormtroopers fighting the first group of stormtroopers. The group decides to find Rankin (who is the local stormtrooper commander). They find him in the command center. They ask him what is going on, but he doesn’t know what’s happening. It seems that two hours ago, everything went to hell. The group discusses what to do with Rankin. They all decided to get out of the area. Rankin mentions a “bolt hole” where everyone could go to hide. It is an off the books site that was recently bombed. The group along with Rankin and a dozen stormtroopers (who Rankin vouched for) take a medevac shuttle and leave the hospital. As they leave USDs are over the city and they begin to bombard the city. The group flies through buildings keeping low to the ground. They manage to get to the governmental center that was recently bombed by partisans. The Imperials had begun a dig underneath the government building and when the bomb went off, most of the survey got destroyed. Side note: Rankin checked the stormtroopers and they are clean of any “infection”. The area is cratered, but shored up by an Imperial construction crew. Inside the area is a hastily constructed Imperial garrison structure. On a nearby wall, there is the remains of artwork on the wall, but most of it is destroyed. The group then finds that there is a fracture in a wall and there is some kind of structure beneath the site. Kiba senses something waiting below. The area below are a series of chambers The group decides to explore the chambers. The temple floor itself is very strong and the explosion only managed to cause a crack in the temple floor. The floor is about five meters thick. Apparently the chambers were a crypt that was sealed thousands of years ago. When the group goes into the crypt they are surrounded by ancient dead set up as guardians against something evil. The whole place is creepy as hell. Star charts are engraved on the floor and there are alcoves full of urns. The star charts appear to be of this sector and an adjoining sector (Terminus sector). There are also notations in an unknown alien language. Kiba is drawn to the end of the room. He finds a picture of the nova spider. There are three pictures. First has people looking at a big black vortex. Second has them getting ripped apart by a singularity. Third is a weird depiction of spatial anomalies. Also in the room is a statue with weird patterns around it. In a niche below is an eight sided box (an octohedron). It gives off a bad vibe to Kiba. The box is goldish or copper. Also the dark part of the box is deep violet or lavender. The group decides to leave the crypt because they feel disquieted. When they get back to the Imperial garrison, they find that its raining and standing in front of the garrison is a person wearing a cape and cowl. And nothing else. = Part 3 = Guest starring Strobe as the Imperial Stormtrooper commander Rankin. Strobe likes his “Muddy buddies.” Imperial protocol is if a cloaked figure shows up, ask someone smart about it. Doc Rein thinks it looks like a temple’s guard uniforms. Main garrison of the stormtroopers was in the hospital. Rankin went from 400 troops down to 12. Rankin to Tirim: I’ll give you 50 creds if you rip someone’s arms off today. The figure in question is a her and refuses to identify herself. When asked for some identification number, she rattles off a 16 digit number. This turns out to be a valid Imperial ISB ID, but it is out of date. The room where this is taking place is three football fields wide and the medevac ship is parked at one side. The prefab walls are all that’s keeping the ceiling up. “Always keep an eye on the bothan.” Rags heard of units twenty years ago in the old republic days where jedi were working with troopers in the area. An alert pops up that warns the group about multiple bogies have crossed the perimeter alarm. A massive droid army is approaching. Rankin then commences “Operation Brown Trousers.” Gank says that the signal is getting louder and is intensified. The signal is getting weirder as well, it sounds like a fax machine and a televangelist. Lady who refuses to give her name says she was with the original archaeological survey team at the time when the site was catalogued. Some of the lore was key to opening up a door. There is some reference to a weapon being hidden in the crypt. Kiba activates the octohedron. A dressed in a temple’s guard uniform appears and speaks in a strange accent that is hard to understand. “Whoever you are, I am honored to make your acquaintence.” Where is the key hole? Statue is a focal point for the weapon. Someone needs to direct the ignition process. Weapon based on lore from the Priests of Yatfel. They are a sect of the cult of the left handed god. “Ponogena” Their design and weapon looks like an octohedron. The lady of no name’s mission was to find weapons like this octohedron one. While this is going on, Shiv and Tirin are fighting off the droids attacking the temple. Ranking begins to lose the troops he still has. It seems that the droids are after the super weapon the group found. Group decides to fly out and activate the weapon to take out the droids. The Gank suggests jamming the signal going to the droids for a distraction to get off the ground. The droids are temporarily confused, but as the group begins to fly out of the temple they are assaulted by drones flying around. In the air, the lady and Kiba activate the weapon. The weapon starts and creates a typhoon out of heat distortion. Repulser lifts struggle to fight against the increased gravity. It feels as though the ship has hit the ground. A black wind begins to blow and buildings start to collapse. Raggs is fighting the developing vortex to escape. The weapon has created a localized singularity that is beginning to draw in everything around it. It is acting like a black hole and there doesn’t appear to to be any stopping the effect it has. Razor stuns the lady hoping that if she isn’t awake the weapon will shut off. However since she’s hanging outside to the ship as she is firing the weapon, stunning her causes her to fall off the ship. Kiba hears the screams of the dying as the whole planet is being destroyed. The moon also begins to split apart from the singularity. Doors are shut and the ship manages to get out of the gravity well. The group finds themselves stuck in space with no hyperdrive. That is until an Imperial prison barge comes by. Rankin convinces the group to surrender, so that they can be rescued by the prison barge. Although the group minus Rankin will be taken in as prisoners. Rankin will tell the Imperials that they are Imperial sympathizers who surrendered to him. Also he will hold onto the group’s gear by saying it is stuff that he has confiscated. Supposedly this is done so that he can return the gear to the group later.